The present invention relates to surgical apparatus for retracting a patient's anatomy during an operation to provide exposure of the operative site. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal scissors joint apparatus that is sturdy, stable, readily adjustable, and easily sterilized.
Surgical operations often require prolonged access to the internal anatomy of a patient. Retractors are used to hold back tissue around the surgical site, granting the surgeon the needed access. While hand-held retractors may be used during surgeries, it is often desirable to use mechanically mounted retractors.
Mechanical retractors are typically mounted to some kind of support structure. This support structure often takes the form of a frame surrounding part or all of the operating table. The frame may contain rails to which clamps may be attached. These clamps may connect the frame directly to a retractor, or to accessory rails to which retractors or additional rails may be connected. Greater flexibility in universal joint clamps alleviates some of the deficiencies of previous rail clamps in comparison to the manual application of retractors.
Universal joints must be sterilized before being brought into the operating area. Many previous universal joints have separable components which require more care and effort for sterilization due to the need to disassemble and reassemble the components. Universal joints with unitary designs permit sterilization without the need to disassemble the joints.
Some previous universal joints have used threaded locking mechanisms, which require lubrication and maintenance. Cam locking mechanisms require less maintenance and provide a much easier and more effective system for locking and unlocking the clamps.
Cam locking universal joints typically incorporate a cam handle to open and lock the universal joint's locking mechanism. Unfortunately, the manipulation of the cam locking mechanism often results in the cam handle being oriented towards, and into, the operative site, thereby potentially interfering with a surgeon's visual access to the patient's anatomy or physically intruding with a surgeon's movement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,197 (“'197”), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,008 (“008”) disclose floating cam handles that allow for the positioning of the cam handle at various orientations about the operative site and in relation to other support structure components. However, this freedom of movement may create unnecessary obstacles for the surgeon or create an additional issue that a surgical staff must consider and address. More specifically, in preparing for an operation, or while making adjustments during surgery, the fact that a cam handle was positioned into the field of operation, or at some other physically intrusive position, may be overlooked and impracticable to rectify.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,899 (“'899”) teaches a unitary universal joint, wherein the cam handle may be substantially parallel to the handle of a retractor blade. However, because the retractor blade handle is removable, the handle, and associated retractor blade, may be inserted into the clamping member in a direction that allows the locking position of the cam handle to extend towards the operative site. Furthermore, the lack of an integrated retractor blade handle increases the difficulty and time required for setting up and positioning the retractor blade relative to the patient's anatomy.
Because other components may be secured to the frame, it is desirable for a universal joint to have the capability of being added to the frame between secured components.
While universal joints with the above features have been designed, it is desirable to have a universal joint with even greater ease of use, flexibility, stability, and rigidity.
It is also desirable to have a universal joint that is designed so as to ensure that the cam handle of the cam locking mechanism is oriented away from the operative site.
Furthermore, it is desirable to improve the efficiency and ease of setting up a retraction system by reducing the number of individual components that must be independently added to the universal joint.